50 Things Draco Malfoy Is Not Allowed To Do
by Daiya
Summary: Traduction HPDM. Pansy et Blaise écrivent une liste pour leur ami : Les 50 choses que Draco Malfoy n’est pas autorisé à faire... 37. Ne doit pas se montrer au petit-déjeuner en peignoir. 38. Ne doit pas se montrer au petit-déjeuner nu.


Me revoici (oui, je sais, ça fait trèèès longtemps…). Non, ce n'est pas la suite d'une de mes fics en cours (faut que je retrouve l'inspiration), mais une traduction d'une fic que j'ai trouvé sympathique. Si elle vous plait, je traduirai une autre fic de cette auteur qui est bien cool également.

**Auteur ****: **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love

**Traductrice****: **Daiya

**Titre **: 50 Things Draco Malfoy Is Not Allowed To Do (VF : 50 choses que Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à faire)

**Pairing ****: **HPDM (léger)

**Genre****: **Humour, liste

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni les perso, ni l'histoire. Mais la traduction est de moi.

En espérant que ça va vous plaire…

**Note de Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love :**_**Je tiens à préciser que, dans cette fic, Draco est quelque peu OOC, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine après la guerre : joueur, mais encore sarcastique. Bon, ce n'est pas VRAIMENT après la guerre, car je pense qu'avant ça il y aurait une période durant laquelle il serait encore un petit con avec tout le monde. Mais après cela, pendant leur « Huitième Année » à Poudlard, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Je vous préviens donc : dans cette liste, certains personnages seront OOC, même si j'essaye de leur laisser leur caractère le plus possible.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**50 choses que Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à faire ****: **

1. Il ne doit pas se plaindre sur le fait que les gens pensent que Harry Potter est plus émo que lui…

2. … ce qui, bien sûr, est impossible

3. Ne doit pas forcer les gens à l'appeler « Super D »…

4. … ou « SerpyDieuDuSex »

5. … ou « Buffle Blondinet »

6. … En fait, Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à avoir un surnom. Point final.

7. Quand il est en retenue, Draco Malfoy ne doit pas menacer de voler la nourriture pour chat de McGonagall.

8. Ne doit pas utiliser des elfes de maison pour jeter un sort sur les vêtements de Harry Potter pour que, dès que ce dernier veut les mettre, ses habits s'enfuient en courant

9. … et également pour que les vêtements s'enfuient jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards

10. … où il les suivra inévitablement pour ensuite être surpris nu, criant après ses vêtements

11. … ce que tout le monde trouvera immensément amusant (et que Draco trouvera immensément excitant).

12. Ne doit pas remplacer le jus de citrouille de McGonagall par du Poussoss [1]

13. Ne doit pas essayer de recruter les premières années pour en faire ses esclaves personnel…

14. … puis ensuite remplacer ces esclaves avec un seul Harry Potter (avec fessée et tout le reste) et forcer des premières années à former un _Fan Club de Draco Malfoy _à la place.

15. Ne doit pas vendre des photos compromettantes des professeurs au élèves de Poudlard pour un petit pécule…

16. … les donner gratuitement est aussi réprouvé.

17. Ne doit pas taper les gens. Parce que c'est impoli

18. Ne doit pas donner des grands coups de sac au premières années, seulement pour entendre le bruit satisfaisant des lourds livres de cours rentrant en contact avec leur tête…

19. … et « Mais ils sont si petits et ennuyeux ! » n'est pas une excuse valide pour tuer quelques uns de leurs neurones.

20. Ne doit pas répandre de rumeurs sur la relation illicite entre McGonagall et Miss Teigne.

21. Draco ne doit pas non plus rire de façon hystérique quand Rusard fait une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entend ces rumeurs.

22. Ne doit pas lécher de sucettes en cours de Potions pour essayer de séduire Harry Potter, parce que c'est inapproprié et que ça risque de rendre le professeur de Potion malade…

23. … surtout quand Harry essaye de le pousser derrière un bureau pour avoir un petit moment coquin avec lui…

24. … et que, heurtant accidentellement leur chaudron, ils le font exploser, faisant rétrécir tous les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent rien d'autre que de tout petits bébés.

25. Ne doit pas enlever des points aux premières années juste parce qu'il en a envie, sur l'instant.

26. Ne doit pas tatouer « Le Balafré » sur le front de Harry Potter…

27. … même chose pour « Pute de D »…

28. … et « Potty le Morveux »…

29. … ou encore « Le Stupide-Con-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Jamais-Bordel »….

30. … En fait, Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à tatouer quoi que ce soit sur le front de Harry Potter.

31. Il doit aussi s'abstenir d'envoyer un fascicule pour perdre du poids à Molly Weasley, car il ne veut pas être tué par une bande d'idiots rouquins à tâches de rousseur.

32. N'est pas autorisé à sacrifier les premières années au Calmar Géant [2]

33. Ne doit pas parler de lui-même comme étant le nouveau Mage Noir.

34. Draco Malfoy ne doit pas non plus parler de lui-même en tant que « Dieu », même s'il possède l'argent, le physique et beaucoup de pouvoir.

35. Ne doit pas forcer les elfes de maison à faire ses devoirs…

36. … surtout s'il le fait uniquement pour énerver Hermione Granger et sa SALE.

37. Ne doit pas se montrer au petit-déjeuner en peignoir.

38. Ne doit pas se montrer au petit-déjeuner nu.

39. Ne doit pas se montrer au petit-déjeuner en string avec un « Harry Potter et la Bite-Qui-A-Survécu » écrit au marqueur noir sur son torse.

40. Ne doit pas dire aux premières années que parfois, le sapin de Noël de Poudlard aime manger les gens… surtout les gens petits…

41. … et ne doit pas ricaner quand certains premières années (principalement des Sang-de-Bourbe) sont retirés de l'école par des parents qui ne veulent pas voir leurs enfants se faire manger par un

arbre.

42. Ne doit pas peindre les elfes de maison en vert et argent…

43. … et ne doit pas dire qu'il ne doit pas être blamer pour cela puisque ce sont les elfes eux-mêmes qui trouvent ce genre de choses érotiques.

44. Ne doit pas chanter « 99 bouteilles de potions sur le mur » pendant chaque cours de potion.

45. En outre, Draco Malfoy n'est pas autorisé à chanter du tout.

46. Ne doit pas voler tous les animaux de compagnie des Gryffondors et leur raser les poils…

47. … et ensuite forcer les elfes de maison à les peindre en vert et argent (que se soit dans n'importe quel model, comme les rayures, les pois…)…

48. … pour enfin mettre en place un défilé de ces animaux dans le Grand Hall avant de les vendre à un cirque.

49. N'est pas autorisé à s'habiller en vampire (avec les crocs et tout) et à se cacher derrière la porte du Grand Hall. Et chaque fois que quelqu'un entre, il ne doit pas sauter hors de sa cachette en

hurlant avant de se mettre à ricaner quand quelqu'un s'évanouit/crie/fond en larmes (premières années).

50. Ne doit pas lancer la rumeur selon laquelle Hermione Granger est zoophile parce qu'elle couche avec une belette.

* * *

« Tu crois que ça va le faire ? » demanda Pansy Parkinson à son copain, se mordant la lèvre pour contrôler le rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge.

« Ouais. » répondit Blaise en gloussant, imaginant la réaction indignée de Draco face à la liste que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient rédigé. « Tu penses à autre chose ? » ajouta-t-il. Son front se plissa tandis qu'il tentait de trouver d'autres idées pour la liste.

« Non… » répondit Pansy. « Mince alors, Draco a changé ou quoi ? Je veux dire, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait déjà été autant casse-pieds ! » Pansy tendit le parchemin à son ami qui se dirigea vers les escaliers sinueux menant aux dortoirs des « Huitièmes Années », avant de glisser la liste sous la porte.

A ce moment là, un pas lourd et bruyant venant des escaliers se fit entendre, et un Draco Malfoy totalement à bout de souffle et échevelé apparut soudain. « Salut Blaise. » haleta-t-il, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Visiblement, il venait juste de voir Harry.

Blaise roula des yeux avant de s'écarter pour que Draco puisse voir le parchemin coincé dans la porte. Les yeux gris perçants se posèrent dessus et, contrairement à ce que Pansy et Blaise avait imaginé, Draco se mit à rire joyeusement avant de prendre la liste, d'ouvrir la porter et de se glisser dans la pièce. Alors qu'il le suivait, Blaise entendit un nouveau rire, puis la voix de Draco lui disant : « Merci pour toutes ces idées, Blaise ! »

Et merde…

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Notes :_**

**[1] ****Poussos :**Le poussos aide à faire repousser les os.

**[2] ****Le Calmar Géant**** : **Calmar de 20 mètres vivants dans le lac de Poudlard

* * *

**J'espère que ma traduction n'était pas trop mal, et surtout que l'histoire vous a plu. Merci à **_**Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love **_**de m'avoir confié sa fic.**

**A bientôt^^**

**Daiya  
**


End file.
